1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling part for electrical lines and a coupling part according to the invention with an electrical line connected thereto, and a method for arranging the coupling part in the electrical line, or, respectively, a method for manufacturing a coupling part with an electrical line connected thereto. Such a coupling part, also called plug, has a contact for individual conductors of a connected cable, wherein the contact is arranged in a recess or bore of a contact carrier. The contacts arranged in recesses of the contact carrier, which are separate from each other, are accessible from a contact side of the contact part and are contacted by the conductors on the oppositely located connection side of the contact carrier. The conductors, including a section from which a casing has been removed, preferably including a cable section with casing, are surrounded by an injection-molded protective or plug body which may border the connection side of the contact carrier and/or may optionally surround the contact carrier over sections thereof or completely. Optionally, the contact carrier may be constructed as a single piece with the injection-molded protective or plug body and may be manufactured, for example, by injection-molding the substance which forms the injection-molded or plug body, section by section, directly in an injection-mold.
The coupling part according to the invention is distinguished by the fact that it has at the end at which the line enters the coupling part, a water-tight guidance of the line.
2. Description of Related Art
DE 3417811 C1 describes a method for mounting a coupling part at the end of an electrical line in which the coupling part is manufactured by injection-molding a section of the cable and the contact carrier connected thereto.
This known coupling part has the disadvantage that a water-tight connection between the line and the housing of the coupling part cannot be easily obtained, but only when the injection-molding material enters into an integral connection with the cable casing.
DE 10 2009 003 546 U1 describes a sensor with a housing which is injection-molded around a connecting cable which is guided in a sleeve. Within the sleeve, the injection-molding substance presses an elastic V-shaped sealing member which is slidable within the sleeve against an O-ring which is surrounded by the sleeve and is placed on the cable.
DE 42 02 813 C1 describes a plug whose contact side is formed by a plug housing. Opposite the contact side, the plug housing is connected to a threaded member, which is sealed off relative to the cable casing as a result of an O-ring being biased by the threaded member against the cable casing. The threaded member is surrounded by and injection-molding substance which contacts the O-ring. The O-ring can be protected against the penetration of injection-molding substance by a second O-ring arranged at the cable casing in a groove of the threaded member.